Out-Tricking The Trickster
by spelerison
Summary: ...he wanted to see someone get one over on his partner in crime. A self-proclaimed trickster. A fluffy little family piece for Halloween! Jack/Hotch/ Spencer with the tiniest bit of barely there unless you really use your imagination slash


**A/N: In celebration of the best holiday ever (Free Candy People!) I wrote this little piece.  
>There's no real point to it aside from the fact that I felt like it which is reason enough for me!<br>I love the pairing and hopefully someday I'll get to do something more in depth with it.  
>Some may call it OOC but aren't we all when we're having a good time? Well at least I am :) anyway, R&amp;R And most importantly enjoy!<strong>

**Out-Tricking The Trickster**

The night had been a long one.  
>But it hadn't been filled with case folders and unfinished files.<br>No, it had been stuffed to the brim with bustling children dressed in the best their imaginations could provide.  
>Vampires, clowns, ghosts, and ghouls; princesses, fairies, angels, and devils all venturing from door to door in the hopes they'd earn a treat.<p>

But not his son.  
>No, what Jack wanted most was to get tricked.<br>Now it wasn't that he didn't like getting treats (What kid didn't like candy) it was that he wanted to see someone get one over on his partner in crime.  
>A self-proclaimed trickster.<p>

Spencer was the Hyde to Jack's Dr. Jekyll and nothing seemed to faze him.  
>Even Aaron, though he'd never admit it, had jumped slightly as a very unexpected creature suddenly lurched at them through a false window in a screen door.<br>Spencer simply laughed, assuring Jack who had been sufficiently startled that the king size candy bar they had gotten in return had been more than worth the fright.

They'd enjoyed themselves enough; Spencer so animated in his story telling and Jack in his laughter that it was hard not to, but before they knew it the night was closing in on them and it was coming time to call it quits. Jack, like any good child that had just been told it was time to go home, begged to visit that last house or two but in that time (with the help of the night's shadows) he managed to trip and fall, stumbling down a small hill and landing on the cement. Immediately he grabbed for his leg near screaming, "My knee, my knee!" and it had Spencer near frantic. He rushed to the little boy, dropping to his own knees worriedly as he repeated, "Show me, Show me" but when he finally got his own trembling fingers working enough to pull Jack's pant leg up there was nothing to be seen.

"Jack?" Aaron, who was on the boys other side, had anticipated and even prepared himself to see a bit of blood. The fact that there wasn't any confused him immensely.

"Tricked you!" Jack shouted gleefully as he poked Spencer in the chest.

"Jack" Aaron immediately reprimanded as he stood. "Under no circumstances is it ever acceptable to pretend to be hurt." The glee disappeared immediately and it had Aaron softening his tone. "You really scared us Buddy."

"Sorry" He -did not- pout.

"It's alright" He offered a hand to his son as he prompted, "But what do you say to Spencer?"

"Sorry Spence" Jack apologized from his newly upright position.

"Spencer?" Aaron spoke apprehensively; Was he actually angry?

Spencer simply stood from the ground, beginning to ramble off on his own.

"Spencer" Jack followed worriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Just the genuineness of his tone was pulling at the very strings of Aaron's heart. "I'm really sorry" He was about to intervene for his son's sake but before he got a word out Spencer was turning back, mask still covering his face, with the excited shouts of, "Got you back!"

"You…" and before another word could be said Spencer and his son were wrestling around in a pile of leaves on some stranger's front lawn. "You two are unbelievable!" Aaron shook his head as he tried not to laugh, surely that would only encourage their antics.

It had taken ten minutes to pry them apart, Spencer laughing, "You can't out trick the trickster" as Jack sat on his abdomen trying to tickle him into submission as he shouted, "Admit it, I tricked you!" before they were finally on their way home. He wouldn't go as far as saying he approved of it but for the most part Aaron would say it had been a fair fight; Jack using every dirty trick he knew as Spencer blocked them with his sheer size. One thing for sure though was he'd definitely be sharing the video footage around the office the first chance he got.

Now though they were at home, sitting in the living room, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Spencer was sitting cross legged on the floor, mask propped on his head, Jack was sitting about two feet across from him and they were very diligently divvying up candy.  
>Three distinctive piles sat on the floor: Spencer's, Jack's, and Dad's yet somehow they weren't exactly equal. While Jack's held the majority of the chewy, sugary based treats and Spencer's the caramel-y chocolates his seemed to consist of two things: Twizzlers and Tootsie rolls. "Not to interrupt" He couldn't help but call into question their method of sorting. "But it doesn't look to me like I am getting fair payment for my part in tonight's collection. I was just wondering how that came to be." <p>

For a moment Jack looked to Spencer, then to their loot before finally turning to his dad and shrugging, "It's a democracy." 

"Is it now?" Aaron couldn't help but laugh as Spencer tried to decide whether or not he wanted to touch that subject.

"That's what my Social Studies teacher says." Jack nodded earnestly; he didn't get the joke.

"Go get ready for bed." He couldn't help the humor in his voice as he sent the boy on his way.

"But…"

"I promise the candy will still be here when you get back, now get moving mister." He didn't take no for an answer as he waited for his son to leave the room.

"That's some Social Studies teacher he has." Spencer was quick to move from the floor and it's chill and over to the couch's warmth.

"Well he is in the third grade now." Aaron answered in a way that said that should explain everything.

"So who gets stuck checking all this candy?" Spencer asked as he sunk back into the couch; Aaron relaxing into his side.

"How about" he rearranged himself until his head was comfortably propped on his boyfriend. "The person that's going to end up eating 99% of it."

"That's not fair." Spencer argued halfheartedly.

"You can't deny it's true though." Aaron reasoned as he kicked off his shoes, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"In all actuality I could articulate a sturdy defense against your claims of my excessive candy consumption but then I'd have to sit through your counterargument and that doesn't seem to me like a pleasurable way to spend the evening."

"Are you mocking me?" He knew for fact he was.

"Of course not" Spencer denied even as he slyly slipped in the title, "Counselor"

"That's it" A throw pillow was soon making its way backward to whap Spencer right in the head.

"Owww" Spencer breathed out with more insult than pain. "Aaron you're…"

"I'm what?" Aaron was up and to the other side of the couch in no time.

"You're going to get it, that's what." He still couldn't believe that Aaron, Mr. There's no time for fooling around because the world is serious and we all have to be adults, Aaron had hit him with a pillow.

"Am I now?" He couldn't help but be amused by the baffled look on Spencer's face.

"Yeah" Spencer breathed as he tossed the pillow back; reaching for the one behind him as Aaron ducked the first. "You… you big…. Ape" The insult came with a swinging cushion.

"Ape?" He laughed outright as the usually creative genius deadpanned. "Come on Spence, I know you can do better than that?" With those words he batted the pillow away.

"Remember, you asked for it." Spencer warned, immediately delivering blow after blow with his padded weapon.

"Nooo…" Aaron laughed as he covered his head, turning so his back would get the brunt of this punishment. "I…" He was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. "I give up."

"You what" Spencer grinned as he swung the pillow once more.

"I surrender" Aaron laughed.

"You swear?" Spencer questioned as he leaned in closer.

"Swear" Aaron nodded as he slowly pulled his arm down to uncover his face.

"Positive?" He loosened his grip on the pillow as his guard began to come down.

"Nope" Aaron was quick in grabbing the pillow and tossing it just out of reach but he wasn't quick enough to avoid Spencer's reflexes and soon he was pinned.

"I hope you know false testimony is a federal offense." He tried for seriousness but even he knew how ridiculous that sounded.

"I..." It would have been easy enough to get free. "Oh my…" Spencer couldn't truly hold him down even on his best of days. "I can't brrrre…" but he was just too busy laughing to even try.

"That's it" All the while holding Aaron down he tried to reach for the pillow but the second his partner caught on he was on the defense.

"Oh no you don't" Aaron swore, but it didn't do much good as he tried to keep Spencer from reaching his target.  
>Holding on to the man was like trying to keep hold of a wet cat; you just weren't going to get it to stay in the tub.<p>

"Oh yes I…" He nearly flipped himself over the side of the couch to reach his treasure, Aaron more holding him up than back at this point, but he finally got a grasp on it. Pulling it closer to himself with the tips of his fingers as he tried not to fall. "I got it!"

"Spencer"

"Oh no you don't" He wasn't having any part of it as he pushed himself up with his newly retrieved weapon. "I.." He turned to the side, the sight immediately causing him to lose the support of his arms as he gasped, "Holy…" the rest of the phrase cut off by his tumbling to the floor.

"Tricked you!" He heard Jack shout as he groaned, Aaron declaring, "I tried to warn you."

"Spence?" Jack was by his side in no time asking simply, "Did it hurt?" as he watched Spencer shaking as he curled in on himself.

"Nah, he's tough" Aaron assured as he tossed the forgotten pillow at Spencer, more than recognizing the signs of laughter.

"Spence?" All it took was a press of the man's shoulder and he was rolling on his back laughing the entire while.

"I…I…I…"

"Jack, where'd you get that mask?" Aaron ignored Spencer's fit of giggles as he wondered where his son would have gotten hold of a mask scary enough to frighten Spencer right off the couch.

"I borrowed it from Eric Thompson." Jack admitted hesitantly as he looked between Spencer, the mask, and his father.

"Well do me a favor bud," He was sure his son thought he was about to get it. "return it to Eric first thing Monday."

"I can do that." Jack agreed as he turned his attention to Spencer.

"How we doing over there Spencer?" Aaron questioned the man who had gotten himself mostly back under control.

"You got me Jack" He admitted defeat as he sat himself up with the slightest hint of a chuckle. "I surrender."

"Really?" Jack perked up immediately; his eyes as wide as saucers.

"How could I outdo scaring someone right off the couch?" Spencer took pride in the fact that he had caused the Cheshire smile on the little boy beside him.

I tricked you, I tricked you!" Jack chanted delightedly.

"All right you little prankster, off to bed." Aaron smirked. "I'll be in in a minute."

"Night Spence" Jack offered as he stood, more than happy to go to bed now that he was victor.

"Good night Jack" Spencer waved as the boy took off toward his room.

"So…" Aaron moved over to make room for Spencer on the couch. "Since you've surrendered does that mean-"

"Now wait a minute" Spencer demanded as he reclaimed his spot on the sofa. "I never surrendered to you."

"But you-"

"Oh no you don't." Spencer shook his head. "You can't out-trick the trickster."

"Oh no?" Aaron laughed at the seriousness of Spencer's expression. "Maybe not," He admitted as he slid forward slightly, revealing the pillow in his grasp. "Buuut"  
>The last thing Spencer heard before he was blindsided by the cushiony threat was, "I can make him forfeit!"<p> 


End file.
